1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snap-fit button adapted to be attached to a cloth by connecting a button body and snap member with a connecting member, the button body having an ornamental on its front surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of snap-fit button is currently known in which a flange portion of a connecting member is secured to the back surface of a button body having an ornamental and in which the button body is adapted to be caulked with a female snap member with a cloth therebetween (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 42817/1988). In another form, projections extending from one side of a locking ring are pierced through a cloth and are then clenched to one of male and female snap members, while projections extending from other side of the locking ring are secured to the other snap member. A button body having an ornamental is detachably attached to the male or female snap member on the cloth surface by snap-fitting (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 268703/1990).
With the snap-fit button of the first-named publication, since the button body is attached to the cloth during the step of finishing a garment or the like, it is thereafter impossible to exchange the button body with another according to a customer's taste. In the snap-fit button of the second-named publication, since the button body is detachably attached to the male or female snap member by snap-fitting, the button body can be exchanged with another according to a customer's taste; however, the button body tends to be removed from the male/female snap member and would often be missing.